What does each stat do?
There are five generic stats you'll find on Armor. You're probably wondering what the heck all those numbers mean. Well, you've come to the right place to find out! Armor(stat): For each armor point, damage done to you is reduced by 1 Power: Increases your damage by 2.5 per power(tested by Isaiahrules44) Dexterity: Increases your Dodge, Critical, Attack Speed, and Move Speed(unconfirmed) Dodge/Dex: Testing in Progress(HIGH Priority). Crit/Dex: Untested(MEDIUM Priority) Atk Spd & Move Spd: Untested(HIGH Priority),Impossible to test, respectively. Dex Tips: To view your dodge(glitch), finish an arena, click on Shop, and click on any piece of Armor(not weapons/potions/skills/faries/funds/keys), it will highlight your HP & MP in green(for some reason), regular stats green/white/red, and show your dodge % in the little category at the bottom meant for "special stats" from weapons(ex: Fire damage). For example, my Dex is 63, and my Dodge is 16%(max Danger Sense(12%)) which means that you COULD estimate Dex/Dodge to be 15/1 but I want more testing to confirm. Atk Spd: Possible to see in Weapon Page. Move Spd: Only thing that gives it are Trinkets, and you can't see your stats with the trinket's stats on top in the Trinket page so it is impossible. '''Stamina: '''Gives more Health and Blocking Chance HP/Stam: Untested(HIGH Priority) Block/Stam: Untested(VERY LOW Priority) -Block: Why? Only Shamans can see block & I actually don't like playing shaman, sorry. Also, it's useless if you have good dodge, since dodge nullifies an attack, while block reduces it to 50% still. Energy: Increases Fairy Damage(unconfirmed), MP, and MP regen. Fairy Damage: Needs Confirmation MP/ENG: Untested(Medium Priority) MP Regen/ENG: Impossible Only things that gives MP Regen are Trinkets, and as stated before, you can't find it out. Damage: The amount of base damage your weapon provides + 2.5(power). Critical: The % chance of each attack to do 50% more damage(tricksters can upgrade this to be 150% more damage using True Aim). Fire/Magic/Poison/Lightning damage: Adds a certain amount of a certain elemental damage to your attack. -Note on Fire: Fire's damage takes place AFTER you hit your enemy. It will do 200% of damage shown on weapon screen over 2 seconds because it Burns the enemy. Does NOT stack. -Note on Poison: Poison is like fire, except with it, one attack can kill any enemy(if you had unlimited time ofc) because poison never stops. It damages for 100% the amount shown on weapon page every second.(Spectated by Isaiahrules44, poison damaged for 6-7 seconds before enemy died). Does NOT stack. -Note on Magic: Magic has no special effect, but it seems to usually have the highest base elemental damage. It might slow, unconfirmed. -Note on Lightning: Each lightning hit stuns an enemy for 0.5 seconds. Attack speed: The base speed + Attack Speed percentage = actual firing/swinging speed. Slow: Slows down the enemy's walking speed for 3 seconds by the percentage of speed shown Stun: Has a chance to immobilize & neutralize an enemy for 3 seconds. Let me know if I missed anything! Category:About your character